Alberta Junior Hockey League
| champion=Spruce Grove Saints }} The Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) is an Alberta-based Junior A hockey league that belongs to the Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL). It was formed as a five-team league in 1964. There are currently 16 teams in the league. The regular season league champions receive the Dave Duchak Trophy. The playoff champions receive the Enerflex Cup (the Carling O'Keefe Trophy before 1998 and the Rogers Wireless Cup until 2008). The winner of the AJHL playoffs continues on to play in the Doyle Cup in a best-of-seven series against the champion of the British Columbia Hockey League. The winner of the Doyle Cup competes in the Junior "A" National Championship for the Royal Bank Cup. History The early 1960s saw a much different junior hockey scenario in Alberta than what currently exists. The Edmonton Oil Kings were the only true Junior-A-calibre team in the province and drew most of the top talent Alberta had to offer. The Oil Kings were the Western Canadian champions from 1962 until 1966, Abbott Cup champions in 1954 and from 1960 to 1966, and Memorial Cup national champions in 1963 and 1966. In 1966, the Oil Kings helped create the Western Hockey League. The issue in 1964 was that there were hundreds of junior-calibre players in the province, but really only one team to play for. A group of business and hockey people got together in 1964 and decided to form a Junior "A" league in an attempt to truly develop Alberta hockey. The original league consisted of the Edmonton Safeway Canadians, the Edmonton Maple Leafs, the Lethbridge Sugar Kings, Calgary Cowboys, and the Calgary Buffaloes. The season prior to establishment of the AJHL the Buffaloes and Oil Kings had played in Intermediate (Senior) level Central Alberta Hockey League while the Cowboys and Sugar Kings played in the mixed level (junior, intermediate, and senior level) Alberta Big Six League and the Canadians appeared to have played an independent schedule. The 1963-64 Alberta Junior Playoffs were used as the impetus to form the league. The Edmonton Safeway Canadians and Maple Leafs would later merge in 1971 to become the Edmonton Mets, then move to Spruce Grove to become the Spruce Grove Mets in 1974. They lasted only three seasons in Spruce Grove; however, they won the AJHL title twice, and the Manitoba Centennial Trophy in 1975. In 1976, they moved again to become the St. Albert Saints, where they won three more league titles. In 2004, the team returned to Spruce Grove as the Spruce Grove Saints. This well-travelled franchise has sent over 30 players into the National Hockey League, including Hockey Hall of Famer Mark Messier.AJHL Annual Guide & Record Book 2006–07, pg. 98 One of the AJHL's most famous franchises, the Red Deer Rustlers, joined the league in 1967, capturing the championship in their first season. The Rustlers had attempted to join the Western Canada Junior Hockey League, but were blocked by the Alberta Amateur Hockey Association, and instead placed in the AJHL.AJHL history—1960s, ajhl.ca In 1971, the Rustlers captured the first Manitoba Centennial Trophy as national Junior A champions. The Rustlers, who featured all six Sutter brothers who would go onto the National Hockey League, won eight AJHL titles and two Centennial Trophies during their existence. They were expelled from the league, however, in 1989, and formally folded in 1992 when the Red Deer Rebels joined the WHL.AJHL history—1980s In 1971, the Calgary Canucks were founded following the demise of the Cowboys and Buffaloes. Today, the Canucks are the oldest franchise still operating in the AJHL. It was founded with a mandate to focus on giving Calgary-area kids a place to play while focusing on their educational needs. The Canucks have captured a league record nine AJHL championships and won the Centennial Cup in 1995, the Canadian Championship of Junior A hockey, now know know as the Royal Bank Cup. Current teams National Junior A Champions Seven AJHL teams have captured the Royal Bank Cup, or its predecessor, the Manitoba Centennial Trophy, as Canadian national champions since the tournament was introduced in 1971: Royal Bank Cup Champions * 2013: Brooks Bandits * 2001: Camrose Kodiaks * 2000: Fort McMurray Oil Barons Manitoba Centennial Cup Champions * 1995: Calgary Canucks * 1994: Olds Grizzlys * 1980: Red Deer Rustlers * 1975: Spruce Grove Mets * 1971: Red Deer Rustlers Western Canada Championships From 1971 to 1989, Pacific Region champions (the Pacific Centennial Cup (1971 to 1984) and Doyle Cup (1985 to 1989)) would advance to the Abbott Cup for a spot in the Manitoba Centennial Cup. Starting in 1990 (and lasting until 1999, when the trophy was retired) the Pacific Region champion and the Western Region champion (Anavet Cup) would advance to the Centennial Cup (then Royal Bank Cup). The winner of the game played in the round robin portion of the tournament between the two champions would be awarded the Abbott Cup. Abbott Cup Champions *1971 Red Deer Rustlers *1972 Red Deer Rustlers *1975 Spruce Grove Mets *1976 Spruce Grove Mets *1980 Red Deer Rustlers *1994 Olds Grizzlys Regional Championships From 1971 to 2012 the champions of Alberta and British Columbia would meet for the Doyle Cup and a birth in the national championship tournament. The tournament was known as the Pacific Centennial Cup from 1971 to 1984 and as the Doyle Cup from 1985 to 2012. The Doyle Cup and Anavet Cup were retired after the 2011-12 season and replaced by the Western Canada Cup as the tournaments were merged into the new tournament which gave two berths in the Royal Bank Cup. Pacific Centennial Cup Champions *1971 Red Deer Rustlers *1972 Red Deer Rustlers *1975 Spruce Grove Mets *1976 Spruce Grove Mets *1977 Calgary Canucks *1979 Fort Saskatchewan Traders *1980 Red Deer Rustlers *1981 St. Albert Saints *1982 St. Albert Saints Doyle Cup Champions *1988 Calgary Canucks *1994 Olds Grizzlys *1995 Calgary Canucks *2000 Fort McMurray Oil Barons *2001 Camrose Kodiaks *2003 Camrose Kodiaks *2005 Camrose Kodiaks *2007 Camrose Kodiaks *2008 Camrose Kodiaks Western Canada Cup Champions * 2017 Brooks Bandits AJHL Champions The cup awarded to the champion of the Alberta Junior Hockey League has gone under four different names, as follows: Carling O'Keefe Cup champions * 1965 Calgary Buffaloes * 1966 Calgary Buffaloes * 1967 Edmonton Western Movers * 1968 Edmonton Western Movers * 1969 Lethbridge Sugar Kings * 1970 Red Deer Rustlers * 1971 Red Deer Rustlers * 1972 Red Deer Rustlers * 1973 Calgary Canucks * 1974 Red Deer Rustlers * 1975 Spruce Grove Mets * 1976 Spruce Grove Mets * 1977 Calgary Canucks * 1978 Calgary Canucks * 1979 Fort Saskatchewan Traders * 1980 Red Deer Rustlers * 1981 St. Albert Saints * 1982 St. Albert Saints * 1983 Calgary Canucks * 1984 Fort Saskatchewan Traders * 1985 Red Deer Rustlers * 1986 Calgary Canucks * 1987 Red Deer Rustlers * 1988 Calgary Canucks * 1989 Red Deer Rustlers * 1990 Calgary Canucks * 1991 Calgary Royals * 1992 Olds Grizzlys * 1993 Olds Grizzlys * 1994 Olds Grizzlys * 1995 Calgary Canucks * 1996 St. Albert Saints * 1997 Fort McMurray Oil Barons Rogers Wireless Cup champions * 1998 St. Albert Saints * 1999 Calgary Canucks * 2000 Fort McMurray Oil Barons * 2001 Camrose Kodiaks * 2002 Drayton Valley Thunder * 2003 Camrose Kodiaks * 2004 Grande Prairie Storm * 2005 Camrose Kodiaks * 2006 Fort McMurray Oil Barons * 2007 Camrose Kodiaks Enerflex Cup Champions * 2008 Camrose Kodiaks * 2009 Grande Prairie Storm * 2010 Spruce Grove Saints * 2011 Spruce Grove Saints * 2012 Brooks Bandits Gas Drive Cup Champions * 2013 Brooks Bandits * 2014 Spruce Grove Saints * 2015 Spruce Grove Saints * 2016 Brooks Bandits * 2017 Brooks Bandits Inter Pipeline Cup *2018 Spruce Grove Saints *2019 Brooks Bandits Timeline of teams in the AJHL *1964-Alberta Junior Hockey League is founded with: Edmonton Safeway Canadians, Edmonton Maple Leafs, Lethbridge Sugar Kings, Calgary Cowboys and Calgary Buffaloes. *1965-Edmonton Canadians renamed Edmonton Western Movers *1967-Red Deer Rustlers join league *1971-Calgary Canucks join league *1972-The Pass Red Devils join league *1972-Edmonton Maple Leafs and Edmonton Western Movers merge, renamed Edmonton Mets *1974-Edmonton Mets relocate to Spruce Grove and become the Spruce Grove Mets *1974-Taber Golden Suns join league *1976-Edmonton Crusaders join league *1976-Fort Saskatchewan Traders join league *1976-The Pass Red Devils relocate to Pincher Creek and become the Pincher Creek Panthers *1977-Spruce Grove Mets relocate to St.Albert and become the St. Albert Saints *1978-Edmonton Crusaders relocate to Sherwood Park and become the Sherwood Park Crusaders *1978-Pincher Creek Panthers relocate to Calgary and become the Calgary Chinooks *1979-Calgary Chinooks become the Calgary Spurs *1981-Fort McMurray Oil Barons and Hobbema Hawks join league *1981-Taber Golden Suns relocate to Olds and become the Olds Grizzlys *1988-Lloydminster Lancers of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League join league as Lloydminster Blazers *1989-Red Deer Rustlers expelled from league after bi-law violations *1990-Calgary Spurs become the Calgary Royals *1990-Hobbema Hawks take leave of absence *1991-Bonnyville Pontiacs join league *1993-Hobbema Hawks cease operations *1995-Bow Valley Eagles join league *1996-Grande Prairie Storm join league from the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League *1997-Camrose Kodiaks join league *1998-Drayton Valley Thunder join league *1998-Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves join league *2000-Brooks Bandits join league *2001-Bow Valley Eagles become Canmore Eagles *2003-Drumheller Dragons join league *2004-St.Albert Saints return to Spruce Grove and become the Spruce Grove Saints *2005-Lloydminster Blazers become Lloydminster Bobcats *2005-Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves relocate to Okotoks and become the Okotoks Oilers *2007-Fort Saskatchewan Traders relocate to St.Albert and become the St. Albert Steel *2010-Calgary Royals become the Calgary Mustangs *2012-St.Albert Steel relocate to Whitecourt and become the Whitecourt Wolverines *2019-The Calgary Mustangs take a leave of absence to work out a sale and relocation of the franchise. The team would be sold in October 2019 and relocate to Blackfalds for the 2021-22 season. NHL alumni Nearly 200 AJHL grads have gone on to play in the National Hockey League. Among them: See also *List of AJHL Seasons References External links * AJHL official website Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Established in 1964